Onyx's Ongoing Fic Challenges
by TheOnyxHedgehog
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots as part of an exercise used to explore new writing styles and perspectives with my friends, Miss Link 87 and Ginger Sheikah. Content ranges from action to drama to...whatever else my mind can possibly think of!
1. Blame it on me

__Synopsis: This is a project I've started with help from my two friends, Miss Link 87 and Ginger Sheikah. What we do is we give each other song lyrics, and based off of that lyric, we write a one-shot centered around it. _The lyric can be taken in any context regardless of the meaning of the song in which it was from. It forces us to think about things from different angles and oftentimes write things we wouldn't normally write about. In certain circumstances, we'll write from a viewpoint we don't agree with, but that's all part of the fun...it satisfies the challenge and helps to broaden our writing horizons. _ Each challenge is completely stand-alone and are in no way related to each other. The three of us just thought it would be fun to share these with everyone. With that said, enjoy our challenges! Be sure to R&R too :D____

* * *

><p><strong>"Blame it on me..."<strong>

As a dull hush fell across the dark, desert landscape, the two hedgehogs slowly came back to their senses. An intense battle that had seemed to be in their favor had suddenly knocked Sonic and Onyx unconscious until just this moment. The blue blur shook his head with frustration. "Ughhh...what happened?" He turned to his silver accomplice, expecting his trademark witty retorts. However, something was off about his demeanor this night.

Onyx had limped off towards a nearby plateau and sat down, sullen and deep in his thoughts. His mind kept racing...latching onto one thought that rattled him to the core.

"Why didn't I trust him..."

After dusting himself off, Sonic approached Onyx and sat beside him. "You seem troubled...what's going on?" Onyx was hesitant to respond. He knew he would be scolded if he told Sonic the truth. But at some point, he knew he'd have to say it...

"You can blame it on me...I know what you're thinking..."

"Dude, what are you talking about? I don't remember-"

Sonic's statement was cut short by a sudden outburst from Onyx. "HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN? It's because of me that we just got our butts handed to us!" Silence once again fell across the both of them. Onyx turned away, hiding his face from his friend.

"During the battle..." he shakily whispered, "...when you told me to mimic your attack pattern, I got reckless and decided to go with my own plan. You didn't notice, but I was trying to find that beast's weak spot. I couldn't pinpoint it, and by the time I realized that, it was too late..."

Sonic could only stare at his partner as he began to hear soft sobs next to him. The emotions that dwelled within Onyx were beginning to tear him apart. He expected a harsh retaliation from Sonic with little to no sympathy. However, he turned his head slightly to find a hand resting upon his shoulder. Sonic seemed to be the complete opposite of what Onyx first assumed; he was showing compassion when Onyx felt like he didn't deserve it.

"I know how you feel, Onyx." Sonic finally replied. "I've been in your situation may times before where I feel like I let my team down. The important thing is to not beat yourself up over the mistakes you make. Those mistakes can actually turn you into a stronger individual. Don't sweat the small stuff, bud!"

Onyx raised his head to lock eyes with his partner. Sonic's advice pierced through his mind like a dagger, and it didn't take long for him to crack a smile. Sonic was right. There was no need to worry if the both of them were safe and breathing. Onyx then realized that an experience like this was solely for his own edification. He high-fived Sonic before getting up off the rock and whispering to him two very meaningful words...

"Thank you."

A bright light suddenly appeared on the horizon. Nighttime had passed, and a new day was about to begin. The two hedgehogs stared off into the distance, eager to begin their next adventure. "Come on, Onyx," Sonic avowed. "Whaddaya say we have a race back home to boost your spirits a little?" Onyx quickly turned his brow downward and chuckled to himself. "You can read me like a book, can't you?" he quickly replied. Without saying another word, they immediately bolted towards the distant plateau in front of them and disappeared into the orange sunrise.

_Challenge Song: "Lacrymosa" - Evanescence_


	2. I'll cut your little heart out

**"I'll cut your little heart out, 'cause you made me cry..."**

The rain continuously poured down my face, meshing together with my streaming tears of heartbreak. I wasn't able to tell whether I was crying, drenched, or both. All that spun around in my head was a storm of confusion, with lightning and thunder that matched my animosity. I continued to wander down the lonely, rain-soaked forest path trying to gather my thoughts. But all my mind could focus on right now was what had happened not even 24 hours ago...

"SONIC! You said you didn't love her!" I cried out in agony. How could he run off with another lady and not tell me? And with a princess, no less?

"A-Amy, it's not what you think it is! I was rescuing her! She was in trouble, and I-"

I could hear him fumbling for another excuse like he always does. For too long I had put up with his lies, deceit, and putting me to the side. I had to say something...otherwise this madness would continue for who knows how long. I stopped him mid-sentence and let out my pent up anger.

"I've HAD it with your constant excuses, Sonic! I can see now who your true feelings lie with! I don't even have the strength to pursue you anymore...because I know it's for nothing..." My eyes began to swell up like a dripping faucet.

He reached out to try to hug me...to console me...but instead all that came out of my mouth was a phrase that I now regret ever letting slip out...

"I'LL CUT YOUR LITTLE HEART OUT, 'CAUSE YOU MADE ME CRY!"

He reeled back, standing in absolute shock. My words cut through him like a butter knife; he turned away and halted whatever thoughts he tried to voice out. Where there had been bickering and harsh words, silence had now filled the room albeit a faint thunderclap in the distance. He had then muttered something under his breath that shook me to the core...

"To think I actually had some feelings for you in the past...but now, you've changed, Amy. I don't even know who you are anymore..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this really how it was going to end...?

"Sonic, what are you-"

"GET OUT! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

His outburst stopped me cold; I could barely even comprehend what had just happened. All those years of chasing him...obsessing over him...what did it all mean? None of this made any sense...

I turned away, trying to hide the now endless stream of tears running down my face. I couldn't stand myself to be around him anymore. As the skies grew darker and more ominous, I quickly bolted out the door and never looked back. The more I ran, the more I cried. The hole that had been left in my heart was as dark as the brewing storm overhead.

Another roaring thunderclap accompanied a bright flash of lightning. As I continued my stroll through the forest, I couldn't help but wonder if I had this coming. Sonic had been pushing me away for years, but I could never figure out exactly why he was.

Amidst my thoughts, a sudden deluge of rain caught me by surprise and chilled me to the bone. However, as I noticed the droplets rolling off my jacket, I suddenly had a realization. The rainwater began to remind me of cleansing a toxin, as if some cancer was being sucked out of my body.

Perhaps this was for the better; I was starting to get tired of him rejecting me at every turn. Maybe now I can start focusing my efforts on my aspirations again. I haven't felt a feeling like this in a long time, and surprisingly, it felt really good. I looked up to the sky, rain beating on my face. A strange new sense of optimism overtook my feelings of depression and sadness. It was time for a change...and this change started right now. "For the first time," I spoke to myself, "I feel...free. Free of the obsession that plagued me for so long. I'm ready to take on the WORLD!"

Hammer in tow, I began sprinting through the forest, storms still raging. I had to get back home and begin this new path of my life I've started on. It's a shame Sonic couldn't join me on this road; he made the choice to reject me all these years. But now I've made the choice to move on...WITHOUT him.

_Challenge Song: "Girl With One Eye" - Florence & the Machine_


End file.
